greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Oceanside Wellness Group
The Oceanside Wellness Group was a private practice located in Los Angeles, California. It was founded by Dr. Naomi Bennett and Dr. Sam Bennett and prides itself on the fact that the employees form a family that takes care of the patient and their family. The focus of the practice is about practicing small-town medicine and connecting to the patients and their families. Sometimes, the doctors are even lucky to receive one patient a day. One of the main rules at the practice is that one doctor shares his patient's information with the other doctors when the case enters a morally and ethically gray area, so they can all discuss it and come to a decision together. History Founding Sam and Naomi founded the practice together, with her owning 55%. They hired Drs. Freedman, Turner, and Wilder. Financial Problems Unbeknownst to the other doctors, Naomi found out that the practice was running broke. She put herself in a lot of stress trying to save the situation. She paid money for a commercial video, that was broadcast on television, in the lobby, and dentists' waiting rooms. She even crossed the line by agreeing to perform an ethically rather wrong procedure in return for a wealthy financial donation. Naomi eventually confided to Addison about the practice's financial troubles, who then told Sam. Sam called a meeting to explain to the others why they only received a $100 bonus this year. He confessed the practice was broke, because they didn't bill enough, didn't see enough patients, and they always expected Naomi to do everything. He then relieved Naomi of her administrative duties and took them on himself, much to her dislike. She was convinced she could fix everything herself if only they'd have given her some more time. He installed a whiteboard, which listed how many appointments each doctor had that day. Violet thought this completely violated what they were about, as it's profit-centric, not patient-centric. It was now about unilateral decision making and assembly-line medicine. Sam also installed "executive physicals", and Addison said it was a board of accomplishments rather than a board of shame for those who didn't book enough patients. Pete bought a cutting-edge, noninvasive cellulite reduction system, which - as an appeal - would bring in a whole lot of patients, and thus good for the cash influx. Sam also forced Cooper to go to a health fair in order to attract new patients. Sam himself even followed Naomi's example and agreed to go against his underage patient's wish and listened to what his patient's legal guardian wanted him to do, in exchange for money for the practice. However, at the end of the day, Sam (through reactions of his fellow doctors) realized that even though the practice needed money, the patient always had to come first and that they had to keep on treating their patients like they used to, despite the financial problems. He throws away the whiteboard and stops pushing his doctors to book more patients. However, he kept on urging them to keep their consults as short as possible, so they could see more patients a day. Sam and Naomi continued to bicker over the practice's leadership, as Sam's methods clearly didn't pay off. They then organized a vote. Pete, Dell, Violet, and Cooper all voted for Addison, meaning she became the new leader of the practice. As the new boss of the practice, Addison found out that they needed $487,000 to get the practice rolling again. She set some new rules in order to get the money. The practice would open an hour earlier, and close an hour later. The doctors also were going to work on Saturdays, from 9 AM till 1 PM and they were given extra responsibilities to generate extra income. Soon enough, Addison found out through Dell that Naomi and Sam also owned the fourth floor of the practice's building. They had hoped to expand the practice there with a cardiologist office, a surgical suite, an MRI, and a fully functional lab. Addison was furious that they kept this information from her, as leasing the floor could resolve all their financial problems, but Sam and Naomi wanted to hold on to their dream. However, Addison made Naomi realize she needed to let go. She put the fourth floor up for lease and the broker found a tenant only hours later. Rivalry with Pacific Wellcare The construction of Pacific Wellcare began during office hours, often irritating Oceanside's doctors and patients. A deal with the Venice Family Clinic was closed. Dr. Meg Porter was allowed to treat her patients at the practice, as the Clinic didn't have enough room and an overflow of patients. This was a perfect liaison, as it expanded their community outreach and raise their profile. This was a measurement to prepare the practice for the soon-to-come rivalry with the practice downstairs. When Pacific Wellcare opened its door with a free breakfast, many patients found their way to the practice on the fourth floor and didn't come up to the fifth floor anymore. This started the competition between the practices, with each practice's doctors stealing patients from the other practice. Merging with Pacific Wellcare Closing Oceanside took a heavy blow during a lawsuit from one of their patients in which a thorough investigation was about to be instigated. The result in Oceanside dissolving and being remade into Seaside Health and Wellness. Facilities The practice is located on the fifth and thereby highest floor of the building. It's accessible through an elevator and a staircase, which both gives access to the lobby, which has a waiting area. The reception is located in the lobby as well, where Dell and later on other receptionists welcome the patients and their families. All patient files are kept in a cabinet behind the reception. On the reception desk, business cards of all the practice's doctors can be found. Each doctor working at the practice disposes of an office, where they receive their patients. The practice's staff also have access to a well-loved kitchen and a conference room, where morning meetings are organized almost every day. Oceanside Wellness also has a lab on another floor which they use to conduct medical tests, as well a smaller lab inside in the center, where Naomi will fertilize eggs for patients. Combined with (at least three) exam rooms and (at least two) birthing suites, the center and its staff are able to follow families from conception to birth and through life. The practice is also equipped for basic medical emergencies, with a crash cart (including defibrillator), medications (including narcotics) and ambulances being 20 minutes away in traffic in the event of an emergency. Main Staff *Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery (Director; OB/GYN, Perinatologist, Neonatal surgeon, and Medical Geneticist) *Dr. Sam Bennett (Founding partner; Internist, and Cardiothoracic Surgeon) *Dr. Violet Turner (Psychiatrist) *Dr. Cooper Freedman (Pediatrician) *Dr. Charlotte King (Sexologist) *Nurses Former Staff *Dr. Meg Porter (In conjunction with the Venice Family Clinic) *Dr. Naomi Bennett (Founding partner; Reproductive Endocrinologist and Infertility Specialist) *Dell Parker (Receptionist, Nurse, and Trainee Midwife) *Dr. Pete Wilder (Alternative Medicine Specialist) *Jodie (Receptionist) Notes and Trivia * ]]In Season 1, Naomi owned 55% of the practice. Then, when Naomi went to Pacific Wellcare, the other doctors put $50,000 into the practice and bought out Naomi. *In Private Practice's backdoor pilot, the practice looked noticeably different on the outside than how it looks in Private Practice. *In the backdoor pilot, it's revealed that a female OB/GYN used to work at the practice, but quit her job after a "disastrous relationship" with Pete Wilder. Due to the aftermath of the relationship, the practice later established a "no consorting" rule. *The actual building used for exterior shots is digitally altered for the series. It's noticeable the practice itself is way bigger than the highest story digitally added to the building. Also, interior shots show palm trees right in front of the windows, but exterior shots reveal that the palm trees aren't high enough at all to reach the windows of the top story. *Dell Parker briefly quit the practice and started working at St. Ambrose as a nurse, but he eventually returned to his position at the practice. *The Practice is located at 4000 Ocean Park. **The first floor of the building is a lobby. **The second floor houses the offices of two dentists. **The third floor has an LLP. **The fourth floor is Pacific Wellcare Center. **The fifth floor is Oceanside Wellness Group. See Also *Seaside Health and Wellness *St. Ambrose Hospital *Pacific Wellcare Center *Private Practice *Seattle Grace Hospital Category:Locations Category:Medical Category:Private Practices Category:Private Practice Category:Grey's Anatomy